ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Massaker von Metgethen
miniatur|Metgethen in der [[Schlacht um Königsberg im April 1945]] Als „'Massaker von Metgethen'“Edgar Burger, später Mitbegründer des CDU-Landesverbandes Saarland, zur fraglichen Zeit Teilnehmer eines Lehrgangs in Westpreußen und nur durch Hörensagen mit den Vorgängen in Metgethen bekannt geworden, überschreibt in seiner Autobiographie das betreffende Kapitel mit „Das Massaker von Metgethen“; Christian von Oppel, Hartmut Matthieu (Hrsg.): Im Rücken des Feindes: Erinnerungen von Edgar Burger 1925–1945, Book on Demand, Norderstedt 2004, ISBN 3-8334-0442-6, S. 85–86; ebenso „Massaker in Metgethen“ bei Alfred-Maurice de Zayas, Zeugnisse der Vertreibung, Sinus-Verlag, Krefeld 1983, ISBN 3-88289-206-4, S. 56, in der Einleitung zu seinen verkürzenden Auszügen mehrerer Tatortberichte. oder „''Greuel in Metgethen''“So formuliert bei Andreas Hillgruber, Gerhard Hümmelchen: Chronik des Zweiten Weltkrieges, Bernard & Graefe, Frankfurt am Main 1966, S. 145 werden Kriegsverbrechen bezeichnet, die Soldaten der Roten Armee im Februar 1945 während einer Besetzung des Königsberger Vorortes Metgethen,[http://www.ostpreussenkarten.de.vu/karte98.htm Ostpreußenkarte 1: 300.000] auf ostpreussenkarten.de.vu heute imeni Alexandra Kosmodemjanskowo, an deutschen und ukrainischen Zivilpersonen begangen haben sollen. Ausgangssituation Ende Januar 1945 hatte die Rote Armee in der Schlacht um Ostpreußen im Samland das befestigte Königsberg westlich umgangen und war bei Groß-Heydekrug bis auf das Frische Haff vorgestoßen. Damit waren Straße und Bahnlinie zum Ostseehafen in Pillau, die bisher den Deutschen die Versorgung bzw. Evakuierung des belagerten Königsberg ermöglicht hatten, abgeschnitten. In der Nacht zum 1. Februar wurde bei diesem sowjetischen Vorstoß auch Metgethen eingenommen.Jürgen Thorwald: Die große Flucht. Es begann an der Weichsel. Das Ende an der Elbe, Steingrüben, Stuttgart 1963, S. 161; laut Kurt Dieckert, Horst Grossmann: Der Kampf um Ostpreußen: Ein authentischer Dokumentarbericht, Gräfe und Unzer, München 1960, S. 209, waren sowjetische Truppen schon in der Nacht zum 30. Januar 1945 in Metgethen eingedrungen. Nach den Darstellungen von de Zayas wurde Metgethen schon am 29. Januar besetzt. Im Ort und dem gleichfalls besetzten benachbarten Waldgebiet befand sich zu dieser Zeit eine unbekannte Anzahl von Zivilpersonen, und zwar außer Einwohnern auch Flüchtlinge und eine größere Anzahl ukrainischer Zwangsarbeiter.Alfred Fiedler, der „Feuerwehrgeneral“ bzw. Oberst der Berufsfeuerwehr und Leiter der Feuerwehrschule, ein Fabrikant mit besten Beziehungen zum NSDAP-Gauleiter für Ostpreußen Erich Koch, hatte die Feuerwehrschule von Metgethen in eine Einrichtung für ukrainische Zwangsverpflichtete umfunktioniert und dort nach der späteren euphemistischen Darstellung von Heinrich Sommer „mehrere Tausend Ukrainer mit ihren Familien evakuiert“ (d. h. interniert), vgl. Hermann Sommer: Maschinenschriftliche eidesstattliche Erklärung (15. Februar 1951), in: Bundesarchiv / Silke Spieler (Redaktion): Vertreibung und Vertreibungsverbrechen, 1945–1948: Bericht des Bundesarchivs vom 28. Mai 1974, Archivalien und ausgewählte Erlebnisberichte, Kulturstiftung der Deutschen Vertriebenen, Bonn 1989, ISBN 3-88557-067-X, S. 146-148, hier S. 147, und zu Fiedler siehe Andreas Linhardt: Feuerwehr im Luftschutz 1926 - 1945: Die Umstrukturierung des öffentlichen Feuerlöschwesens in Deutschland unter Gesichtspunkten des zivilen Luftschutzes, Book on Demand, Braunschweig 2002, ISBN 3-8311-3738-2, S. 165; Fritz Gause: Die Geschichte der Stadt Königsberg in Preußen, Teil 3: Vom Ersten Weltkrieg bis zum Untergang Königsbergs, Böhlau, Köln 1971 (= Ostmitteleuropa in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, 10, 3), ISBN 3-412-38871-8, S. 134, S. 169; Dieckert / Grossmann: Der Kampf um Ostpreussen, München 1960, S. 31, S. 43, und die romanhafte Darstellung von Marianne Blessing: Vorbei, vorbei..., Book on Demand, 2002, ISBN 3-831-11899-X, passim. Laut Heinrich Sommer (S. 147) lagerten im Wald bei Metgethen außerdem rund 25.000 ukrainische Flüchtlinge („Treck-Angehörige“). Als am 19. Februar 1945Hermann Sommer: Maschinenschriftliche eidesstattliche Erklärung (15. Februar 1951), in: Bundesarchiv: Vertreibung und Vertreibungsverbrechen, Bonn 1989, S. 146, datiert die Rückeroberung abweichend von der übrigen Literatur erst auf den 23. Februar. deutsche Truppen den Korridor Pillau-Königsberg zurückerobern konnten, wurde bei Metgethen eine große Zahl getöteter Zivilisten entdeckt, deren Leichen in vielen Fällen Anzeichen von Vergewaltigungen, Verstümmelungen und Schlägen aufgewiesen haben sollen. Berichte miniatur|Zwei vergewaltigte und ermordete Frauen mit drei ermordeten Kindern in Metgethen Einer der Tatortzeugen war Hermann Sommer, nach eigener Darstellung Hauptmann im Stab des Festungskommandanten General Otto Lasch und der Wehrmachtskommandantur Königsberg, sowie zuständig für die Unterbringung der Truppen, die „Kasernierung der Ausländer“ und „Kommandeur des Kriegsgefangenenwesens“.Hermann Sommer: Maschinenschriftliche eidesstattliche Erklärung (15. Februar 1951), in: Bundesarchiv: Vertreibung und Vertreibungsverbrechen, Bonn 1989, S. 146 Sommer gab 1951 eine eidesstattliche Erklärung ab, aus der Perspektive eines nicht unparteiischen Zeugen, dem daran gelegen war, Zeugnis von den aus seiner Sicht unzweifelhaften „Grausamkeiten der russischen Kriegsführung“ abzulegen.Hermann Sommer: Maschinenschriftliche eidesstattliche Erklärung (15. Februar 1951), in: Bundesarchiv: Vertreibung und Vertreibungsverbrechen, Bonn 1989, S. 148 Der Bericht Sommers ist deshalb zwar mit Vorsicht aufzunehmen, hat aber aufgrund der diesem Zeitzeugen verfügbar gewesenen Informationen besondere Bedeutung. Sommer zufolge wurden nach der Rückeroberung Metgethens „neben den über den ganzen Ort verstreuten Einzelleichen zwei besonders große Leichenhügel“ entdeckt, „in denen etwa 3 000 meist Frauen-, Mädchen- und Kinderleichen enthalten waren.“Hermann Sommer: Maschinenschriftliche eidesstattliche Erklärung (15. Februar 1951), in: Bundesarchiv: Vertreibung und Vertreibungsverbrechen, Bonn 1989, S. 146f. Entgegen späteren Darstellungen, die den Bericht Sommers selektiv auswerten und nur die Opfer in der deutschen Zivilbevölkerung besonders herausstellen, war laut Sommer „ein Großteil der Leichen nicht deutscher, sondern russischer Nationalität“.Hermann Sommer: Maschinenschriftliche eidesstattliche Erklärung (15. Februar 1951), in: Bundesarchiv: Vertreibung und Vertreibungsverbrechen, Bonn 1989, S. 147 Gemeint waren damit die im Ort und im angrenzenden Waldgebiet anwesenden Ukrainer, von denen laut Sommer nach der sowjetischen Einnahme des Gebiets „der größte Teil der Männer sofort in russische Strafabteilungen eingegliedert und der Rest erschossen“ wurde. Sommers Vorgesetzter, der Festungskommandant Otto Lasch, gab in seiner nach der Rückkehr aus der sowjetischen Gefangenschaft 1958 veröffentlichten Autobiographie keine entfernt vergleichbar hohe Opferzahl an, sondern bezifferte lediglich für einen der Einzelfunde eine Anzahl von „32 Zivilisten“, die „auf einem eingezäunten Tennisplatz zusammengetrieben und durch eine elektrisch gezündete Mine in die Luft gesprengt worden waren.“Otto Lasch: So fiel Königsberg: Kampf und Untergang von Ostpreussens Hauptstadt, Gräfe und Unzer, München 1958, S. 74 Laut Sommer wurde eine Spezialkommission zur Identifizierung der Opfer und Klärung des Hergangs gebildet, die „mehrere hundert Leichen“ fotografierte und Aussagen von Tatzeugen protokollierte. Ein Teil dieser Materialien wurden dann in Sommers eigener Dienststelle verwahrt und diente dort einem doppeltem Zweck. Zum einen wurden dort von Abwehroffizieren und Kriminalbeamten Kriegsgefangene aus dem betreffenden Frontabschnitt verhört, um den Tathergang weiter aufzuklären: laut Sommer gaben hierbei „mehrere Hundert Kriegsgefangene“ Aussagen zur Behandlung der Ukrainer zu Protokoll. Zum anderen diente seine Dienststelle als Anlaufstelle für die Zivilbevölkerung, um Angehörige unter den Opfern zu identifizieren. Außerdem veröffentlichte die Gauleitung anhand solcher Materialien Plakate, eine Denkschrift „Denkt an Metgethen!“ und weitere Propagandamaterialien, angeblich – so Sommer – um „die Bevölkerung zum Verlassen der Stadt zu bewegen“.Zur Wirkung der Propaganda siehe u. a. Michael Wieck: Zeugnis vom Untergang Königsbergs. Ein „Geltungsjude“ berichtet, 3., verb. Aufl., Schneider, Heidelberg 1989, ISBN 3-7953-0390-7, S. 175f., und die Darstellung Edgar Burgers in: Christian von Oppel, Hartmut Matthieu (Hrsg.): Im Rücken des Feindes: Erinnerungen von Edgar Burger 1925–1945, Book on Demand, Norderstedt 2004, ISBN 3-8334-0442-6, S. 85ff. Tatsächlich hatte die Gauleitung bis Mitte Januar 1945 eine Räumung des Gebiets strikt untersagt, und für eine Flucht aus Ostpreußen keine Vorbereitungen getroffen, weshalb dem verantwortlichen Gauleiter Erich Koch und seinem örtlichen Untergebenen Alfred Fiedler zuweilen eine wesentliche Mitschuld an den Opfern in der Zivilbevölkerung zugeschrieben wurde.Dieckert, Grossmann: Der Kampf um Ostpreussen, München 1960, S. 43 Die Dienststelle Hermann Sommers in Königsberg wurde laut dessen Aussage mitsamt allen dort befindlichen Materialien am 2. April 1945 durch einen Artillerie-Treffer zerstört. Auch anderweitig scheint sich von den Untersuchungs- und Propagandamaterialien nichts erhalten zu haben, mit Ausnahme möglicherweise eines heute in der Library of Congress archivierten Albums mit 26 Fotografien, das betitelt ist mit „Bildbericht über von den Bolschewisten ermordete und geschändete Deutsche in Metgethen“ und einen Besitzvermerk „Der Kommandeur der Sicherheitspolizei, Königsberg Pr.“ aufweist.Library of Congress, Prints and Photographs division, Katalogsuche, Referenznummer LOT 2280 Eine wissenschaftliche Untersuchung zur Authentizität dieser Fotografien liegt bisher nicht vor. Nachwirkung Auch der Bericht Hermann Sommers und weitere in der Nachkriegszeit entstandene Aussagen von Zeit- und Tatortzeugen wurden seither zwar in der Literatur mit oft tendenziöser Absicht zitiert und referiert und haben durch die Übersetzungen von Alfred-Maurice de ZayasAlfred-Maurice de Zayas: A Terrible Revenge: The Ethnic Cleansing of the East European Germans, St. Martin's Press, New York 1994, ISBN 0-312-12159-8, S. 40–41. auch den Weg in englischsprachige Propaganda rechtsextremer Kreise gefunden, eine wissenschaftliche Untersuchung der Vorgänge in Metgethen steht bisher jedoch aus. Literatur * Kurt Dieckert, Horst Grossmann: Der Kampf um Ostpreußen: Ein authentischer Dokumentarbericht. Gräfe und Unzer, München 1960 * Otto Lasch: So fiel Königsberg: Kampf und Untergang von Ostpreussens Hauptstadt. Gräfe und Unzer, München 1958 * Bundesarchiv, Silke Spieler (Redaktion): Vertreibung und Vertreibungsverbrechen, 1945–1948: Bericht des Bundesarchivs vom 28. Mai 1974, Archivalien und ausgewählte Erlebnisberichte. Kulturstiftung der Deutschen Vertriebenen, Bonn 1989, ISBN 3-88557-067-X * Jürgen Thorwald: Die große Flucht: Es begann an der Weichsel. – Das Ende an der Elbe. Steingrüben, Stuttgart 1963 Weblinks * Michael Klonovsky: „Preußen zahlt die Zeche“: zuvor veröffentlicht in Focus, 07/2005, S. 72–76 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Sowjetische Militärgeschichte Kategorie:Massaker (Zweiter Weltkrieg) Kategorie:Geschichte (Königsberg) Kategorie:Geschichte (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:1945 en:Metgethen massacre et:Metgetheni veresaun ru:Массовое убийство в Метгетене tr:Metgethen katliamı